Program for the Relocation of Mutants
The Program for the Relocation of Mutants (or PROM) is a law in the world that was first signed in 1719, then established officially in 1723. The law was laid down by the International Syndicate of Mutants to safeguard the mutant community from Fobbles and hide its presence from the solar system at large. Overview PROM states that each individual Government, Kingdom, Empire, or Council is responsible for hiding the presence of the mutants in their own country. Each governing body is held responsible for, among other things, curbing public displays of underage mutantry and ensuring that mutant games and sports are played without risk of discovery. History Background By the early eighteenth century, mutant-Fobble relations were at their worst. Ever since the early fifteenth century, the persecution of mutants gathered pace all over the solar system, making many in the mutant community feel, and justifiably so, that offering to aid their Fobble neighbors with their powers was tantamount to volunteering to fetch the firewood for one's own funeral pyre: many mutants were locked up and sentenced to death on the charge of defying the natural order. Widespread persecution of mutated children by Fobbles, escalating attempts by Fobbles to force mutants to use their powers for Fobble ends and teach them how to control the elements, increasing numbers of executions of mutants at Fobble hands and including many Fobbles mistaken for having powers, were the catalysts for some kind of measure to be taken. Initiation Following heated debates in the Mutamon, during which some condoned the PROM, as opposed to more "militant members" who voiced their desire to declare war on the Fobbles, the PROM was first signed in 1719 but it was only four years later, in 1723 that it was officially established and effectively started to be enforced by every mutated governing body. The Blacks were an influential mutant family who, notably, fervently opposed the imposition of the PROM. Despite their espousal of mutants' superiority over Fobbles, the Blacks had always drawn a sharp distinction between poor Fobbles and those with wealth and authority; they had historically been associated with high-born Fobble circles, such as royalty (William the Conqueror being a notable example) and aristocracy, which, in part, resulted in their vast collection of Fobble treasures and works of art. Their strong opposition of the PROM was, in short, due to the fact that the law would force them to withdraw from this enjoyable sphere of social life. Once the PROM was passed in 1723, the Blacks cut off all ties with Fobble families, as they realized that further opposition would distance them from the new heart of power. They performed an abrupt volte-face, and became vocally supportive of the PROM, hotly denying that they had ever fraternized with such people, in spite of the ample evidence to the contrary that mutant historians assert. Now that Fobble and mutant societies were alienated, it seemed only natural for mutants to come together and create their own small communities within a community. Several mutated families were attracted to small villages and hamlets, where they could start their own communities, for mutual support and protection, alongside more tolerant Fobbles, who were sometimes deliberately misdirected and confused. Breaches Breaches of the PROM, such as using one's powers in front of Fobbles for no good reason, are dealt with by the relevant governing body, with a variety of punishments available to be enforced upon the offender. During the early twentieth century, Charlotte White famously campaigned for the repeal of the PROM and letting Fobbles know about the existence of mutantry. She was imprisoned several times for breaching the PROM in front of Fobbles. When the Emperor/Empress of the American Mutant Empire introduces him- or herself to the President of the United States of America, they can use their powers as proof of existence of mutantry. It is expected that the President will not tell anyone of this, seeing that probably nobody would believe it anyway, and this breach would not be considered illegal. This practice officially began with Emperor Will Calder and President Abraham Lincoln. Demobilization Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Laws Category:Mutant secrecy